Episode 3808 (3rd August 2004)
Plot Andy gets cold feet about the cattle clocking scam but Zak and Cain set the wheels in motion by procuring the ear tags they need from Paddy who turns a blind eye. When the buyer turns up he spots the scam immediately and threatens Andy with the police. Thinking on his feet, Andy persuades him to buy the cattle anyway. Andy waves a huge wadge of cash at the Dingles and they head off to The Woolpack. After a heavy session, Katie again lectures Andy on the company he's keeping. Andy tells her he's happier than he's ever been. It's a bad day for Steph. At the factory, the work force fail to get to grips with the sewing machines and by the end of the day they have managed to produce a grand total of zero handbags. Worried that Alan might succeed in his quest to find Shelley, Steph tells Eric that she wants to take time off to find him. Eric tells her a holiday is out of the question until she sorts out the mess at the factory. Later in The Woolpack, she overhears Laurel on the phone to Alan and grabs her mobile from her. As soon as he hears Steph, Alan hangs up. Dawn is in a foul mood and longs to be back in Spain. At the factory she puts her foot in it when she tells Lisa that she doesn’t want to end up stuck there for the rest of her life. Lisa tells her to count her blessings rather than her curses for a change. Bob tells her to think carefully about her decision to go back to Spain. Viv notices their heated exchange and pursues Bob to the pub to find out what's going on. Reluctantly, Bob puts Viv in the picture but first asks her to keep what he's got to tell her a secret. Viv's initial reaction is that Terry must be told. After shifting Edna’s furniture about for her, Jarvis feels pain in his back. When he goes to switch on the radio in his workshop he puts his back out. Edna come out to complain about his noisy radio and finds him slumped in chair unable to move. The doctor is called and tells Jarvis he needs bed rest and painkillers. Jarvis and Edna are forced to spend 24 hours together. When Edna drops Jarvis's painkillers on the floor and neither of them can reach them they both see the black humour in their predicament. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne Guest cast *Nathan Hawks - Charlie Dickinson Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes